A Nice Technique
You have your creative side, don’t you? Everyone does. For some, it’s taking a canvas and crafting a scene of radiant colors and shapes. Or, perhaps it’s typing words to form stories of amazing lands and the creatures that may inhabit them. Others take notes and noises, and arrange them to an organized symphony of whatever they want to represent. It’s all based on what your imagination is best at. Whatever it is you do, you’ve done it for a while. Your art form is something you keep for your entire life, from the moment you came onto this earth, to when you’ll meet your end. Sure, your probably better at it now than you were years ago, but your imagination still displayed itself, in front of others or only to yourself. But what did you create? The imagination is limitless, and therefore so is the expression of your creativity. Through pictures, words, or songs, you created messages, events, conveyed thoughts or memories. What is very interesting is when one creates places, time periods and of course........characters. Through creativity, you could create your own piece of life, one that would be completely subjected to your decisions and desires. So what were your characters like? Did you make them happy and fulfilled? Did you give them good, friendly personalities? Did you give them wonderful lives and futures as good as your own? I don't think so. At least not all the time. The characters were yours to toy with, so why not push creativity to it’s peak? Therefore, you made killers, thieves, fiends, and evil. You created suffering, pain, and death. You took the life you created, and beat it over and over until you were finally bored, and then finished it. Sure this might not be all you’ve done, but you’ve done it at some point. Remember what I said about your entire life? You've expressed violence since you were young. You would think it was all fun and jokes, making little pictures of beings sent to their end. What makes me believe I can judge your work? Because I experienced it. I am the person who died in the song. I am the psycho in the horror story who was forced to kill for your amusement. I am the man who’s suffering in your pictures. I’m the one who was created as a tool for your imagination. But that’s no big deal, right? I’m not real, after all. Or am I? The art you craft can become what some call “realistic”. Once i’ve left your mind and been put on a canvas or written onto paper, i’m no longer just a thought. I’m now a part of the world, being displayed in some manner. What if I were able to think? Or better yet......create? Don’t bother deleting that file or ripping up that paper. It’s too late. I’m already out. Now the only thing you could do is hope your creations are faithful to you. Though, i’ve suffered through many torments, all for the sake of your expression, so i’m not on the most.....forgiving....of terms. I actually have a creative side myself. I’ve been able to draw some inspiration from your work, so thanks for that. I know all the lives you’ve destroyed, and I’ve seen all the horrors you’r e capable of creating, so i’m going to need to make an effort to compare to you. I don’t know exactly what form it will be in, but I can guarantee this: It’s going to be a brutal, chaotic, and terrifying masterpiece, one that will be remembered. And you, my friend, will be the star of the show.